If Victorious Was On TeenNick
by teamgilliez
Summary: Imagine how different Victorious would be if it was allowed to have anything you imagined? follow the beloved characters each with their own chapters, as you enter their world at Hollywood Arts.
1. Beck

Beck.

The party of the century. At least, that's what Tori called it. Tori tended to over exaggerate things. And whenever Tori said something would be good, it almost always turned out horrific. But it would be the first party since Jade and I had gotten together again after her performance. And i was actually hoping to get.. lucky. Eh.

Jade called it fucking. Cat called it, 'it.' Tori called it having sex. Robbie called it making love. I didn't really call it anything. I guess I always felt weird. My mom had always been all about waiting for marriage, and at first, i was on bored. But months into when Jade and i started dating, we.. did it. Yeah, I guess what Cat calls it is the least dirty out of all of them. And at first i protested. But then Jade brought out the, "Don't you love me?" crap, and I gave in. Wasn't I supposed to be using it on her? Society has it all wrong. my girlfriend pressured _me_ into having sex.

And don't get me wrong, it's not that i didn't love it. I did. I even did it with a couple different girls after we broke up. But it's just not the same, you know? It's not the same unless it's with the person you love. It's not as magical. It's not as powerful. But i'd never say this to Jade. she'd hurt me. And i'm pretty sure Jade can punch harder than any guy in our school.

I pulled up into the driveway of the party, and checked my hair quick in the rearview mirror. Jade was already there, and I could hear the music pulsating from the shaking house. It was pretty cold for a fall night in California. I walked in, being greeted by many highly intoxicated pretty girls. I followed Jade's orders and didn't talk to them, going straight to the kitchen. to be honest, i was always more of a drinker. I never refused a drink at a party. It was my weak point, I guess. I was usually messed up on the weekends. But hey, i was more responsible than most kids here. I usually looked after Jade.

It was odd. When she drank, she got less mean. She was more laid back, and she had a lot of fun at parties, instead of being on guard the whole time. I poured myself some vodka in a red cup, and started observing the party. "Hey, man." I took a sip and looked up to see Andre, eyes slightly red. He was probably high and getting laid by Tori, if he hadn't already. I laughed.

"How's Tori?" He punched me in the arm, and i chuckled. "We aren't dating," he said seriously. _But you're having sex,_ I thought to myself. He shook his head. No one was supposed to know what they were doing, but we all knew. We all knew that you certainly do not go into the janitors closet just to talk.

"have you seen Jade?" I asked, almost yelling over the music. Just then, i felt a pair of hands glide over my chest from behind, and Jade's hot breath on my ear. "So glad you're finally here," she murmured, brushing her lips against my neck. I gave a small smirk and bit my lip. God, what this girl did to me. I took a large swig of my drink, downing the whole cup in one swift gulp. Her breath smelled like vodka and mint.

"You two need a room?" Andre raised his eyebrows at us. Just then, Cat came running into the kitchen. It was always hard to tell wether she was drunk, or just herself. "Guys, Robbie just did something really bad-" Cat started, out of breath, before Jade cut her off. "Not now, Cat." She said through her teeth, before continuing to bite my neck. I moved my hand to the small of her back. Cat continued to pant. "But guys! Robbie did something!"

Jade pulled away and i sighed in frustration. I didn't want Jade to ever take her lips off my neck. "Look, Cat. We'll talk later. Jade and i have.. some stuff to do." Cat looked up at me with big eyes, and part of me wanted to help whatever her little problem was now, but Jade was my priority. I took her hand and lead her all the way up to the bedrooms.

One bottle of wine and thirty minutes later, Jade and I were happily making out on some bed upstairs. My hands were slipped up her shirt, and suddenly an idea popped into my head. I pulled my lips away, leaving a small trail of spit between our mouths. Jade looked at me with confused eyes that, due to the wine, were having trouble focusing on me.

"Stand up," i said, getting off of her. She opened her mouth, but i shushed her with a peck on the lips. "Stand up," i repeated. She stood and faced me, and i sat back on the bed and got my phone out. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before it clicking in her mind. She smirked, playing with the bottom of her shirt. "You ready?" I licked my lips and nodded, pointing my camera towards her.

Then off came the shirt. The bra. The panties. I took the photos of her perfect body as she posed for me. A few minutes later, she was pinning me down, taking the phone from my hands. "More pictures later," she whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. Jade threw the phone on the bed, accidentally pressing 'Send' while doing so.

Next chapter: Cat


	2. Cat

_**So, instead of just me, six of my friends and I decide to come together and write this fic. In**_

_**case you're confused, each character gets their own chapters. This will continue**_

_**throughout the story, changing povs. My friends and I have all taken a**_

_**character, and wrote their chapters. I, {teamgilliez} will be writing for Beck,**_

_**as you can tell as of the last chapter. This one is Cat, and Cat will be written**_

_**by Mad {madisvictorious.} We always take input, so leave any suggestions in the**_

_**comments! Thanks. :}**_

Cat.

The room was spinning, sort of. I mean, I'd only had a few drinks, really. It was just that Jade said that people who didn't drink were cowards, and I wasn't cowardly, not by any standards. Plus the drinks tasted really good and made me feelkinda far away, like I could forget all my troubles or something, and that was sort of nice, even if it was only temporary.

Now, a lot of people thought I had the perfect life, because I was so _happy_ all the time, but really that's not the case. You'd just have to look at me to know. I was fat, really, all big legs and big arms and big… well, everything else, you know! No need for me to go into detail.

But when I drank, I could almost forget about that. Though the fact that the drinks had fat in them was kinda concerning. So I didn't really drink too much.

It was Robbie, though, who drunk a lot, and it was that that got him into trouble. You see, when Robbie drinks, he loses all of that fear that makes him even somewhat normal. And there were these skinny popular girls over in a corner, and this big old muscle guy was hitting on them, but they didn't seem to like it all that much. So Robbie got this idea to go over and actually _tell_off the muscle guy! How crazy can you get? Of course, as you can imagine, the muscle guy didn't enjoy that too much, especially since Robbie is, well, kind of dorky, so he punched him right in the nose.

Blood started gushing from Robbie's nose, but he didn't seem to have any idea what was going on. Since Jade and Beck refused to help (probably going in a room to watch a scary movie, since they always seem to be screaming a lot when they're together, you know), I was the one who had to help him out or whatever. I took him to the bathroom and got him a washcloth for his nose – who knows whose it was, but it was better than letting him drip all over the place, right?

"Thanks, Cat," Robbie muttered, smiling at me, though he still seemed disoriented. "Um, I hate to ask you this, but did those girls seem impressed?"

"No, Robbie, you're so silly!" I laughed, but on the inside I was sort of offended. Why was he still curious about _those girls_? I was standing right here, cleaning him up from a _fight_, and he was still concerned about other girls – skinny, pretty girls at that. It just figured. I wasn't even good enough for Robbie Shapiro anymore. "I think they kinda thought it was funny," I continued in a hushed tone. "The color of blood is really pretty, though."

Robbie groaned, sitting up. "I should really never drink again," he said, his words slurred. I knew he wouldn't remember his promise in the morning.

"I'm going to dance, kay?" I told him brightly, handing the bloody washcloth over to him. Robbie just nodded, so I escaped from the tiny bathroom to the expanse of people that populated the dance floor. They were everywhere, making me feel like I was claustrophobic – and also like I was taking up way too much room. I blinked and sat down on the floor. The loud music was starting to give me a headache.

I'd ridden to the party with Jade and Beck, so it wasn't as if I could leave early. No, I had to tolerate this for another like, _hour_while they finished their scary movie, but the whole party scene was starting to get seriously annoying! There were lots of 'lightweight' girls (as Jade calls them) rushing to the bathroom to vomit, and the whole place seriously smelled really bad! Like, it was _so gross_. Grosser than that time Tori tried to make me smell fish mold. Ew.

Suddenly I felt like I was going to have to vomit as well. Trying to hold it all in, I rushed outside into the fresh air and vomited into the bushes. I felt really dirty, plus I was practically on the verge of tears. How could Tori call this the party of the year? It was _so, so _dumb, and I'm usually the positive kind of girl! Maybe I'm just not the party type. That's what Jade always says.

I was kind of glad I'd thrown up, though; that, at least, meant that none of those drinks would digest in my stomach. In other words, I wasn't gonna get any fatter, at least not tonight.

With a sigh, I laid down and gazed up at the now-dark sky. It wasn't fair, really – I'd spent time taking care of Robbie, but no one had done the same for me. Probably no one would even care to find out where I was. And usually stuff like that is okay for me, because _really_ I promise that I try to be positive most of the time. Sometimes, though, it gets to me. Only sometimes.

And times like this – when I was lying underneath the stars, feeling like an insignificant speck in comparison – it really did get to me. I didn't know how many stars there were. Probably no one knew, anyway. But I knew that I wasn't one.

I was just Cat, and I was goofy and dumb and probably not even talented, either. And most of all, I was _fat_. I was surrounded by beautiful, skinny people, people like Tori, who was practically a twig, and Jade, who had the best body in our whole _grade_, but I still looked like I'd never even worked off my baby fat! Maybe that was why everyone treated me like a child.

Defeated, I pushed myself up to my feet and walked back into the house, the house that seemed to be full of people taunting me now. People gathered together in clusters, laughing at a joke – they were laughing at me. People whispering – they were gossiping about me. And on and on it went.

"Hey, Cat," Robbie said cheerfully from where he was sitting amongst a bunch of disdainful looking _skinny_ girls. "Are you okay? You look kind of…"

"I'm fine," I told him, cutting him off hastily and forcing a smile onto my face. "I'm just fine, Robbie! You know me!" And, well, you know, with a good diet and a lot of this _fat _gone from me, maybe I could finally be _just fine_ again.


	3. Jade

**_Jade's pov is written by Emma ( lovelizmcgills) review? We take suggestions and such. :}_**

It was past three in the morning when we finally left Tori's house. I was exhausted and looking forward to going to Beck's RV and sleeping for twelve hours.

"That was a sick party, don't you think?" My boyfriend said as he pulled out of the drive way.

"It's not like we were there for any of the party, Beck. We stayed in a secluded bedroom the whole time."

"And you didn't like that?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, picking up my phone. Thirty four new messages. What the hell? It had only been an hour or so since I'd checked it last. I groaned and began to open them one by one.

Damn Jade u lookin fine

omg jade take that picture down now!

You little slut.

Whore.

Not that I'm complaining but maybe you should take down that picture ;)

"Okay. What the hell is going on?"

"What's wrong?" Beck glanced over my shoulder at my phone.

"I don't know...all these people are texting me telling me..."

Oh. My. God.

Before I could get the next word out, I clicked on a link someone sent me to TheSlap. And right there, on the very front page, was a picture of me. Wearing nothing but a necklace. I think my heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds as I stared at it. This is not happening. This is a dream. There's no way this is real. I clicked on the picture. 124 comments. 392 likes. I finally caught me breath long enough to scream. The car swerved as Beck looked at me in surprise. "What happened?"

"The picture! You sent the picture to TheSlap? You idiot! Oh God. I'm dead."

"What-what picture?" He stammered as he tried to regain control of the car.

"You know what picture!"

I watched the blood drain from Beck's face. "No. No way."

"Yes! Oh God. What do I do?"

"Delete it!"

For some reason my fingers wouldn't work as I scrambled to get to the delete button, but I finally pressed it.

"Did you delete it?"

I nodded and attempted to speak through the tears that were now pouring down my face.

"Okay. Then it's okay!" He touched my arm gently.

"It's not okay you idiot! Everyone already saw it!"

"Babe, I promise I didn't post that picture."

"Well someone did!"

"I'm so sorry babe...it'll be alright. Everyone will forgot about it by tomorrow!"

He could reason with me all he wanted, but I knew the truth. My life was over.

/-/-/-/

Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night. I went through twelve hours of hell. People I didn't even know were texting me. Some of them said they were sorry. Most of them called me a whore. And did I mention they all did it from blocked numbers because they were scared of me? Idiots. Beck did everything he could to comfort me. He even made me breakfast. But nothing worked. I felt like I wanted to die. Or move to Canada. Yes, even Canada would be better than this.

Eventually I stopped crying long enough to drive myself home. I just wanted a hot shower and a change of clothes.

"Mom?"

The only reply was my own voice echoing throughout the big, empty house. I threw my purse on the floor and wandered into the kitchen. No one. She was supposed to be back two days ago. The thirty dollars she'd left me was long gone, the fridge was almost empty, and she wasn't answering any of my texts. Not that this wasn't normal. No, I was used to this. Over the past six months my mother was gone more than she was home. She'd gotten into drugs and even though she'd never admit it, I knew she was addicted to crack. Last week she told me she was going on a "business trip." Since she was a waitress I knew that was a lie and she was really living with whatever boyfriend she had that week.

I didn't mind when she was gone, but the dwindling food supply was starting to worry me. Two days ago I'd used my last ten bucks to buy some macaroni and cheese and bread and now that was almost gone too. Even though I didn't want to call her, my growling stomach told me otherwise.

She picked up the phone after five rings. "Hullo?"

"Mom, it's Jade. When are you coming home?"

"Uh, something came up. I'll be here for at least another week."

"Another week? Mom, I'm all out of money."

"How did you go through thirty dollars that fast?"

"Groceries aren't cheap, mom."

"Don't give me attitude. Little bitch."

"Mom! I need money. We're running out of food."

"So get a job! You're seventeen, Jade. Why don't you stop being lazy and take some responsibility?"

"I've tried! No one will hire me."

"I have to go, Jade."

"Mom! What am I supposed to do?"

I waited. And waited. Silence. Dammit.

/-/-/-/

I didn't have to go hungry for long, because Beck showed up to take me out to dinner. Even though I was looking forward to a real meal, I was terrified of seeing someone I knew. Someone who had seen the picture. Even though it had been deleted, I had no doubt in my mind that several people had saved it and were still sending it around.

It only took five minutes of silence for Beck to ask me what was wrong. I fought back the urge to kick him in the dick. As if he didn't know. The picture wasn't the only thing on my mind though. I was only seventeen. Seventeen year olds were supposed to get jobs because they wanted extra money for clothes, or a car or something. Not because they needed to buy food and pay bills. Believe me, I'd tried to get a job, but it wasn't easy. Not many people were thrilled about hiring a girl with tattoos, piercings, blue hair, and black clothes.

"Come on, babe. We go to the craziest, most laid back school around. There are worse things that could have happened. I'm sure everyone will just drop it in a few days."

"I guess," I mumbled, staring down at my fingers and twisting around one of my rings.

"What else is bothering you?"

Damn. How did he know me so well? I sighed and reluctantly told him about my situation at home, leaving out a few important details so he wouldn't be too worried. "She's uh...sending some money," I lied, "But I still need more. I'm afraid if I get a job I won't be able to be in any plays at school or anything. Like, what if the rehearsals are at the same time as when I'm working?"

"Do you really need a job that badly?"

"Beck...I don't know when she's going to stop, uh, sending money."

"Well, I can help you out."

"No way. No way I'm letting you treat me like some charity case. I'm going to get a job myself."]

"But babe...a job doesn't really sound like your thing. You hate working."

"At this point I'll do anything. If I don't get some money coming in soon they'll shut of my cell phone service."

He ran his hand through his hair and I could tell he was thinking hard. He worried about me, knowing my mom was never home, but he knew I didn't want him to get involved. I was Jade West and I could take care of myself just fine.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," He mumbled, shaking his head in frustration. I nodded, not really paying attention. Maybe I should have told him the truth...that my mom wasn't really sending me money and I was all out of food. But then he'd ask his parents to give me money or something and I didn't want that. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a grey haired man, maybe fifty or sixty years old. "Hey, you need a job?" He said in a gruff voice.

"What?"

"Sorry-uh-ma'am. I couldn't help but overhear your situation. See, the fact is, you need a job and I need employees. And trust me, it pays good."

"Um...okay. What kind of job?"

"A job in the entertainment business. You go to Hollywood Arts, you like that kinda stuff, right?"

"I guess...how the hell do you know I go to Hollywood Arts?"

"No need to get snappy. Just come to this address later tonight and I'll set you up with an interview."

He handed me a piece of paper, patted my shoulder, and was out the door just like that. I unfolded the paper carefully and read the address. Hmm. A random man offering me a job in the entertainment business. It was almost too good to be true. I decided I might as well drive there and check it out anyways. I wasn't stupid, I wouldn't go in if it seemed sketchy. Still, I decided it would be better to not let Beck know about this.

It was midnight by the time I showed up. He said to come later on. I drove past it three times, wondering if it was the right place. But the address was correct. I sighed and pulled into the lot, parking my car. I walked up to the building, hesitating. Was he serious? He had to be joking.

"jade!" I heard his familiar, rustic voice. I cringed as he took my wrist and pulled me into the building.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, feeling completely violated already.

"I do my research. What do you think?" he asked as I scoped out the building.

"I think I'm not old enough to be working at a strip club."

He hushed me and pulled me into a back room, one he called an office. He sat behind his desk, so I took a seat in the shitty chair in front of it.

"We can supply you with a fake ID, miss West."

This was disgusting.

"You think men in their thirties come here to see women in their thirties? They want young girls. Young girls as fine and sexy as you are."

I shivered and looked down.

"The pay is very good, miss West," he continued. I looked up at him.

"Can't pole dance. Sorry." That should buy me an exit.

He smiled up at me. "You need the money. And you shouldn't let you body, or talents- I presume- go to waste. Every guy wants a girl like you, Jade."

I bit my lip. It had good pay.. And I was pretty damn hot, wasn't I? Was it really a shame to let it go to waste?

I took a deep breath. Beck could never know about this.

"I'm in."

He gave me a sadistic looking smile, and stood up, and handed me a lingerie dress and heels that looked about my size.

"You'll be running the lap dances this evening. You start tonight."


	4. Andre

**This chapter was written by Kylie, ( lizgilliesordie.) **

Andre.

It was all getting too hard since I had gone broke.

Drugs.

They were the main point for alot of things going on in my life. Yes, they built friendships with other drug users, but they were also creating enemies.

I blew smoke from the cigarette, clearing my eyes. I saw a text from Tori. We had been fucking alot recently. My eyebrow raised slightly at her text. She sounded so desperate to have it. I texted her back that I would be over in twenty minutes. As I blew out my last cigarette I patted down my pockets. Sure enough, no money.

I had been relying on others for drugs, but you couldn't really blame yourself when your body is force craving it. The thing that worried me most is the fact that I didn't know any of the dealers.

On my way to Tori's, I made one quick stop.

I just had to.

As I shut the car door, running my fingers through my slick braided hair, I approached the dealers. I let out a heavy sigh, realizing I was the only customer, and I wasn't paying, so It just made everything worse.

"I need throws."

All three dealers narrowed their eyes. I stood stiff, hoping they would catch on.

"Not paying?" The tall, dark haired spoke with a heavy Italian accent.

I shook my head. "Give me till tomorrow. I'll double the amount."

I tried to sound as convincing as possible, and it seemed to work.

"Triple," He replied, handing me the small bag with the yellow-green substance.

Now what? How would I come up with all of this money to repay everyone I owed? I couldn't, and I would need to keep my eyes wide open everywhere I went.

I arrived to Tori's about two hours later than I said I would. I didn't want to smoke around her. I didn't feel it were right. She had sent me four text messages that I never got to reply to. She seemed more and more desperate in each one. Before my hand could get to the door, It swung open.

"There you are!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me inside with a giant grin.

"Yeah.. Trina's not home right?" I brushed off my shoulder looking around.

"Of course not!" She said, slapping my shoulder playfully. I wasn't sure if I should like that she was so eager for sex, or dislike it. Don't get the wrong idea, I loved every time we did it, I just wish she wasn't so excited the way she was.. It didn't feel like a normal kind of excitement, more like a form of desperation.

I shrugged it off and smirked as she slowly stripped for me. Damn, was she sexy. I felt my erection rise through my pants as I watched. She stared at me, waiting for me to undress. I did it quick, and she smiled wide, taking my hand walking me up to her bedroom.

I stayed at Tori's for two nights. The first night worked out with her parents being out of town and Trina out for the night. The second night, however, I snuck in. It was hard being quiet with Tori moaning, but somehow it worked.

I finally left to walk over to Becks RV, to see if he would hopefully lend me some money. I couldn't ask my clueless grandma anymore, since she was taken to a home for the mentally ill. My parents weren't an option. they had no idea I was even into drugs. I left my car at Tori's to save gas, since I had nothing to pay for more. I had to pay these dealers back. I was scared for my own life.

Halfway through the long walk, I got a horrible feeling. I felt eyes on me. Then, I heard it. The footsteps, the violent yells of most of the many dealers I was in debt with. Before I could even turn around, I felt the breath being taken out of me, as I was slammed to the ground. They gathered around me. I was so outnumbered. I had no chance.

"You have the money?" The biggest one shuffled through them, looming over me. Why did I get myself into this? I asked myself, over and over again, till I finally responded in the calmest manner I could possibly speak. "Nah just give me till tomorrow. I'll have it I swear"

I stood up slowly. I thought my tone sounded pretty convincing, but they seemed to think different. The big one swung his fist, blowing me in the jaw. Before I knew it, they pressed me to the wall and beat me. The pain was unbearable. I tried my best to defend myself, but I just kept getting weaker with every blow that hit me. I was kicked to the ground, and felt myself being stripped of everything I had. My shoes, my watch, my empty wallet. I laid on the cold ground, unable to move. I thought the men stopped, but then I realized that was just my body losing feeling. My eyes slowly closed as darkness took over me and I slipped away losing conscious.


End file.
